Techniques are known for capturing and recording video. Most techniques involve a video capture system that captures video and generates a video stream (or feed) from a video camera. Viewers are limited by the camera orientation, location, and zoom realized by the video camera operator(s). Improvements are needed to enable viewers to tailor large field-of-view video streams into unique video productions that can be shared and recreated by other users.